


An Unfortunate Encounter

by WriterWithTheDragonRing



Series: Twigglezone Twinks [3]
Category: Twigglezone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithTheDragonRing/pseuds/WriterWithTheDragonRing
Series: Twigglezone Twinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986019
Kudos: 2





	An Unfortunate Encounter

Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but gnarled trees and dead earth surrounding it, stood a wagon drawn by a single, black horse. It was a home, full of everything the occupant needed. 

Lining the walls were jars of mysterious fluids and things, unlabeled boxes, and a vast collection of oddities and trinkets. In the center was a curcular table, and there sat Luca, a Fishman. His body was covered in bluish-green scales, and he had a rather nervous look on his face. 

Sitting across from him was the mysterious merchant, wrapped in red and blue cloth, a pointy brown hat on his head. His face was obscured by the darkness within the layers of clothing, with only a pair of glowing green eyes, like shining emeralds, peering out. 

In his gloved hands, he held a deck of tarot cards. 

"For you, I shall peer into your future, see what fate has in store for you." 

The first card the merchant set on the table depicted a devilish imp, wielding a wicked trident. 

"It seems something dark awaits you, violence perhaps." Warned the merchant. "But do not give into fear, for there may yet be good on the horizon." 

The second card was of a skeletal being, draped in black. It carried a scythe, riding a black, emaciated horse to an uncertai doom. 

"Hey, I know that guy." Luca muttered, naively holding onto a shred of positivity. "That has to be a good sign, right?" 

Silently, the merchant drew one last card. 

It depicted a person that bore an uncanny resemblance to Luca, riding a hot air balloon straight into powerlines as lightning struck it. 

The two stared at the card. The merchant was unsure of where it came from, and Luca desperately hoped beyond hope for something good to hold on to. 

"I-...is...is that good?"


End file.
